


An Actual Sex Thing

by ensembles



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cherry Pop, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensembles/pseuds/ensembles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>그간 괴롭히던 귀여운 너드에게, 알고보니 홀딱 빠져 있었던 크리스는 그를 유혹하여 목적을 달성한다.<br/>(Chianine의 An Actual Sex Thing을 한국어로 번역)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Actual Sex Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Actual Sex Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132162) by [Chianine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine). 



 

이제는 아주 습관처럼, 크리스는 아침 샤워를 하는 동안 자위를 했다. 그는 그 동안 생각했던 여러 이미지들을 떠올렸다. 시간을 단축하기 위해 그는 새로운 무언가, 특별히 야하고 새로운 것을 찾으려 노력했다.  
  
머리 안에선 마치 롤로덱스처럼 아는 얼굴들이 스쳐지나가다, 동생 리암과 함께 드라마 클래스를 다니는 톰에서 멈춰졌다.  
  
그 애는 어느 모로 보나 너드였다. 키는 멀대같이 크기만하고 말라빠져서, 곱슬거리는 머리카락하며, 계집애같은 얼굴까지. 그는 자주 11살 어린애처럼 옷을 입거나 행동했다. 옆으로 재주를 넘고, 브로드웨이 노래를 부르며 같잖은 농담을 하곤했지만 절대 욕을 하진 않았다. 그는 언제나 재수없을 정도로 부모님께 예의가 발랐다. 말하자면, 이 친절함이 크리스를 가장 구역질나게 만드는 것이었다. 이것은 마치 톰이 아주 간절히 사랑받고 싶어하는 것 같았다.  
  
크리스는 비디오게임을 즐기는 톰을 방해하는 상상을 했다. 테이블 위로 넘어뜨린 후 확 박아버릴테다. 순식간에 크리스는 허벅지 뒤쪽이 팽팽하게 당겨지는 것을 느꼈다. 이것이 바로 그가 여지껏 찾아왔던 것이었다. 그의 상상 속의 톰은 처음엔 반항하다, 그가 항상 바랐던 것처럼 박히고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 성기를 움켜쥔 손을 빠르게 움직였다. 테이블 가장자리를 애처롭게 붙잡은 톰의 하얀 손가락마디가 눈 앞에 타오르는 순간, 그는 정액을 벽면에 흩뿌렸다.  
  
  
  
몇 달 동안 크리스는 이런 판타지를 꿈꾼 것을 후회했다. 리암이 톰을 집으로 불러 같이 공부를 하거나 할 때 그는 그 주위를 벗어날 수가 없었다. 톰은 여전히 그의 신경을 갉아먹었지만 알게 모르게 그는 그 애에게 빠지고 있었고, 심지어는 온 마음이 사로잡혀 있다고 느꼈다. 그는 하릴없이 야윈 소년이 내뱉는 말에 아니꼽게 웃으며 소년을 노려보고 있었다. 톰은 크리스를 초조하게 곁눈질하고 입술에 침을 적셨다. 그는 크리스의 존재에 신경을 빼앗겨, 정확히 쓰는 것은 없이 종이 위로 펜을 가볍게 두드렸다. 톰이 집을 떠나자 크리스는 리암에게 저 애가 얼마나 덜 떨어졌는지 또 왜 저런 바보같은 애랑 네가 어울리는지 모르겠다고 말하지 않고는 배길 수가 없었다. 그러나 정말로는, 크리스 스스로가 톰과 자고 싶다는 걸 알았고, 이것이 그를 아주 돌게 만들었다.  
  
어느 날인가 리암이 화장실에 가 있을 때, 그는 부엌에 반나체로 들어와 오렌지 쥬스를 병째 마시고 있었다. 그는 톰이 그의 가슴을 쳐다보는 것을 눈치챘다.     
  
"뭘 봐?"  
  
"안 봤는데." 톰은 태연하게 말하며 다시 책으로 시선을 돌렸다.  
  
크리스는 톰이 그의 가슴을 생각하며 책을 보고 있다는 것과 또 몰래 훔쳐본 것을 걸린 것에 겸연쩍어한다는 것을 알고서는 잠시 동안 서있었다.  
  
"다 봤어. 이 쪼그만 새끼." 크리스가 작게 말했다.  
  
"뭐가?" 톰은 격분하여 소리쳤다, "너 본 거 아니거든! 잘난 척 하지마!"  
   
크리스는 꼬마애를 자극시킨 것에 흡족했다. 그는 톰이 이렇게 목소리를 키우는 것을 본 적이 없었고 이건 또 그를 매우 흥분시켰다. 리암이 손을 닦고 나오는 소리가 나자 그는 방으로 돌아가 자위를 했다. 이 일 후, 크리스는 자신이 게이일지도 모르겠다고 생각하며 하필이면 왜 이런 해괴한 취향을 가졌는지 자문하지 않을 수 없었다.  
  
  
  
때때로 크리스는 너무나 꼴려서 몸에서 손을 뗄 수 조차 없는 날이 있었다. 불행하게도 학교를 가야하는 날에도 그 지경이어서 발기 한 채로 8시간 내내 괴로워해야만 했다. 머리 속엔 거칠고 너저분한 섹스만이 가득했다. 집에 도착하여 그는 두번 연속 자위를 했지만 여전히 성욕을 주체할 수 없었다. 자위로는 부족했다. 섹스가 하고 싶었다. 그리고 이것을 현실화하기 위한 수고를 마다하지 않기로 결심했다. 특별히, 온 가족이 볼링인지 뭔지를 하러나간 오늘 밤이 절호의 기회였다.  
  
물론 톰을 염두해 둔 것이었다. 다른 선택들도 있었지만, 이것이 그의 아랫도리가 가장 바라던 바였다. 그리고 이러한 모험을 감행함으로써 생기는 일반적인 두려움은 그의 몸에 가득찬 것처럼 보이는 다량의 정액에 이미 익사하고 말았다. 그는 계획에 착수했다.  
  
  
  
리암의 폰이 울렸다. 다행스럽게도 볼링장의 노래소리가 크지 않아서 리암이 벨소리를 들을 수 있었다.  
  
"크리스?"  
  
"야."  
  
"무슨 일이야?"  
  
"어, 걔 톰 전해번호 줘 봐."  
  
리암은 대답하지 않았다. 볼링장에서 틀어놓은 팝송의 베이스라인만이 들렸다.  
  
"듣고 있냐? 네 친구 톰 전화번호 달라고." 이번에는 더 크게 크리스가 말했다.  
  
"들었어. 근데 왜? 걔 보고 멍청하다며. 그러고선 나한테 걔 전화번호를 달라고? 뭔 장난을 치려고? 안 돼!"  
  
크리스는 속이 끓었다. 이런 반응은 어느 정도 예상했던 바였다. "그냥 놀려준 거 뿐이야! 집에 와서 내 숙제 좀 도와줬으면 해서 그래."  
  
"형 숙제를 도와주는데 2학년 도움이 필요하다고, 크리스? 세상에, 한심하다."  
  
"그냥 그 망할 전화번호 좀 내 놔! 숙제가 연극에 관한 거라서 그래. 난 연극에 대해선 뭣도 모르고 걔는 그딴 거 잘 아는 너드잖아! 빨리!"  
  
  
  
크리스는 통화연결음에 두근두근했다. 그는 모르는 번호가 뜬 액정을 보고 있을 톰의 얼굴을 상상했다. 톰은 들뜬 마음으로 새로운 친구를 만드는 줄로만 알고 있을 것이다.  
  
"여보세요?" 톰의 목소리는 크리스가 예상했던 것처럼 흥분으로 가득차 있었다.  
  
"헤이, 톰, 나 크리스."  
  
침묵이이어졌다. 크리스는 톰이 단번에 그의 이름과 목소리를 알아차리지 못하자 실망할 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
"리암 형, 크리스라고."  
  
"오, 안녕. 무슨 일 있어?"  
  
크리스는 웃음이 터졌다. 순진무구한 목소리는 너무나 달콤했다. "음, 혹시 내 숙제 도와주러 올 수 있나해서 전화했어."  
  
다시 정적이 돌았다. 그의 전화로 톰의 정신이 나간 것이 분명하다고 크리스는 생각했다. 크리스가 말을 이었다. "연극에 관한 거야. 작가 찾는 것 좀 도와줬으면 해."  
  
"아, 그래, 그러니까, 물론 도와주고 싶지, 음..." 톰이 떠듬거리며 말했다. "내일 아침이나 아니면 언제 가면 될까?"    
  
"뭐?" 크리스가 말을 가로채며 말했다. "아니, 오늘 밤에 와. _지금 당장._ "  
  
"지금? 모르겠는데. 나 면허도 없고 엄마가 데려다 주실 거 같지도 않 - "  
  
"- 내가 데리러 갈게." 크리스가 끼어들었다. "나 갈 동안 준비하고 있어. 경적 울리면 내려와."  
  
  
  
경적 소리에 톰은 집에서 뛰어 나왔다. 그는 백팩과 랩탑 거기다 팔 가득히 책을 안고 나왔다. 그는 숙제를 한다는 것에 지나치게 신나보였다. 크리스는 그들이 실제로는 머지않아 약에 취하고 섹스를 하게 될 것이라는 것에 톰이 실망하지 않기를 바랐다.  
  
양 손이 가득찬 톰을 위해 크리스는 몸을 기울여 차문을 열어야만 했다. 그는 미소를 띄운 채 크리스의 차로 들어왔다. 톰에게서 치약과 섬유유연제 냄새가 났다.  
  
"이걸 다 뭐 때문에 가지고 왔냐?"  
  
톰의 얼굴이 울상으로 변했다. "연극에 관한 숙제를 한다고 했잖아."  
  
"그래, 뭐, 그러던지."  
  
톰은 좌석벨트를 찾았지만, 크리스의 낡은 차에 그런 게 있을리가 만무했다.  
  
"벨트 없어."  
  
톰은 경악에 찼다.  
  
"왜?! 내가 절벽으로 뛰어내리기라도 할 거 같아?"  
  
톰과 함께 돌아가는 길은 온통 톰이 좋아하는 극작가와 그가 흥미있어 할 만한 극작가들 얘기로 가득찼다. 이것은 어차피 꼬드기기 위한 과정이었기 때문에 크리스는 그에게 입 다물라고 말하진 않았다. 그렇다고 이것이 곧 관심이 있다는 뜻은 아니었다.  
  
크리스의 집에 도착하자 톰은 물건들을 바리바리 들고 곧장 부엌 테이블로 직행했다.  
  
"지금 뭐해?" 크리스가 물었다. "여기서 안 해. 내 방에서 숙제할거야."  
  
크리스는 방 불 스위치를 올렸다. 방은 접시들, 더러운 옷가지들, 쓰레기들로 이루어진 동굴같았다. 방 한가운데는 PS3가 의기양양하게 들어차 있었다. 크리스는 바닥에 떨어진 물건들을 발로 차며 둘이 서 있을 자리를 마련했다.  
  
톰은 신전에 온 것처럼 주변을 둘러보았다. 그는 메탈밴드의 포스터와 엑스맨 피규어들에 칭찬을 아끼지 않았다. 크리스는 그를 무시하며 침대에 놓여진 속옷과 과자 부스러기들을 치워낸 후 침대에 누웠다.  
  
톰은 고개를 돌려 예의 바르게 물었다. "책상은 없어?"  
  
"없어. 난 침대에서 숙제해. 갖고 온 거 그냥 바닥에다 둬." 크리스는 톰이 눈쌀을 찌푸리며 내려다 보고 있는 옷더미와 비디오 게임 박스들, 널부러진 음료수 병들을 가리켰다. "안 잃어버릴테니까, 저것들 다 차버리고 거기다 놔."  
  
크리스는 톰이 스니커즈로 살며시 물건 놓을 자리를 만드는 것을 지켜보았다. 그는 가져온 것을 내려놓은 후 침대 곁에 서서 바지주머니에 손을 넣은 채 초조하게 몸을 움직이며 방을 둘러보았다.  
  
"너 계속 거기에 멍청하게 있을거냐? 앉아." 크리스는 본인의 옆자리를 두드렸다.  
  
톰은 침대가 끓는 물로 채워진 욕조인냥 조심스럽게 흩뜨러진 침대 위에 앉았다. 크리스는 베개를 베고 누워 성공적인 성과-아무도 없는 집, 그의 방에, 그것도 그의 침대에 함께 앉아 있는 그와 톰- 로 그려진 그림에 미소지었다.  
  
톰은 무릎을 침대 위로 올리고 크리스를 향해 몸을 틀었다. "그럼, 위키피디아에서 먼저 조금 찾아볼까 아니면 -"  
  
"- 너 대마 피워보고 싶어?" 크리스는 말을 잘랐다.  
  
"뭐?"  
  
"나 좀 있거든. 피워볼래?"  
  
톰은 믿을 수 없는지 고개를 뒤로 물렀다. "아니. 우리 마약하면 안돼, 크리스."  
  
"마약은 무슨, 바보냐. 그냥 대마야. 합법이랑 다를 게 없어. 내가 네 팔에 바늘을 꽂거나 한다는 게 아니라고. 그냥 기분 좋게 취해보자는 거야."  
  
"숙제하기 전에 하면 안 될 거 같아, 크리스."  
  
"숙제는 잊어버려!" 크리스는 소리쳤다. "숙제같은 거 없어, 알아들었어? 그딴 거 잊어버리라고. 나는 그냥 너랑 같이 시간을 보내고 싶었어. 뭐야, 나랑 있기 싫어?"  
  
"아냐! 아니 크리스 나는 -"    
  
"너랑 어울리기에는 내가 충분히 똑똑하지 않아서 그래, 그런 거야?"  
  
"그래! 아니, 내 말은, 넌 똑똑해. 그래, 우리 숙제할 필요 없어, 그냥 같이 놀자, 좋아!"  
  
크리스는 톰이 크리스의 거짓말로 여기에 왔다는 것을 알아차리기 전에 일부러 크게 기분이 상한 척을 하여 톰의 혼을 빼놓았다. 이 방법이 먹혔음을 깨닫고, 그는 한숨을 내쉬고 성난 얼굴을 지웠다. 그리곤 옷장으로 가 작은 틴케이스에 숨겨 놓은 대마초를 꺼내 왔다.  
  
그는 두 걸음만에 침대에 도달하여 침대에 몸을 던졌다. 침대에 앉은 톰의 몸이 위아래로 움직였다. 아주 만족스러운 광경이었다. 그는 손가락으로 대마를 돌돌 말은 후 불을 붙였다. 그는 얼굴에서 거의 떨어질 듯 큰 눈을 한 톰을 쳐다보며 첫번째 한 모금을 들이마셨다.  
  
그가 크게 연기를 내쉬자, 톰은 코를 찡긋하며 얼굴 앞에서 손을 저었다.  
  
"이상한 냄새난다." 톰이 말했다. 그러다 곧 키득거렸다.  
  
"대마 냄새라는 거다, 이 범생아." 크리스가 기침하며 말했다. "자, 여기, 한 번 해봐."  
  
크리스는 종이에 말린 대마를 건내 주고 톰의 얼굴에 오르내리는 여러 감정들을 지켜보았다. 혐오, 걱정, 호기심, 놀라움, 다시 걱정. 그러다 그는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 손가락으로 대마를 받아들었다.  
  
그는 서투르게 대마를 입 안 깊숙이 집어 넣고, 볼이 홀쭉해질 정도로 깊게 들이마셨다. 하지만 크리스는 대마 끝에 불꽃이 일지 않아 톰이 제대로 연기를 들이마시지 못했다는 것을 알았다. 반쯤 젖은 대마를 꺼낸 톰은 이상한 듯이 그것을 쳐다보았다.  
  
크리스는 그의 미숙함에 혀를 찼지만 곧 이것이 그에게 큰 기회를 줄 것임을 깨달았다. "잘 봐, 톰." 크리스는 대마를 잡고 말했다. "내가 입을 열고 들이마시라고 했을 때는,"  
  
크리스는 길게 한 모금 마시고 쉰목소리로 말했다. "됐어, 지금."  
  
톰은 두려움에 머리를 뒤로 뺐지만 크리스가 몸을 앞으로 기울여 그의 턱을 붙잡고 부드럽게 입을 벌렸다. "좋아, 들이마셔," 그는 다시 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 크리스는 그의 입술이 톰의 것으로 들어갈 때까지 그를 끌어당겼다. 그리곤 머금었던 연기를 그 그 안으로 불어 넣었다. 크리스는 톰이 빨개진 얼굴로 연기를 삼키는 것을 지켜보기 위해 뒤로 물러나 앉았다. 그는 마침내 숨을 내쉬면서 기침과 함께 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
  
그는 침대에 누워 크리스 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. "똑똑하다, 크리스. 이거 진짜 기발했어!" 그는 팔꿈치를 지지대 삼아 일어났다. "있잖아, 그러니까, 한 번 더 해줄 수 있어?"  
  
"아니." 그는 성기가 욱신거리는 것을 느끼며 미소지었다 "너무 취하면 안 돼."  
  
그리곤 그는 톰의 옆구리를 장난스럽게 찼다.  
  
  
  
대마가 정말로 좋은 생각이었다는 것이 밝혀졌다. 크리스가 대마를 마저 끝내는 동안, 톰은 하늘 아래 있는 모든 것에 대해 재잘거리며 웃었다. 방을 충분히 환기시킨 후, 크리스는 마실 것을 것을 찾아 톰을 데리고 아랫층으로 내려갔다. 크리스는 냉장고에서 맥주 두병을 꺼내 하나는 톰에게 건냈다. 톰은 제 손에 쥐어진 것을 확인하고 웃음을 참지 못했다.  
  
"미쳤어?" 톰은 꽥 소리를 질렀다. "이거 형네 아빠 맥주지? 나중에 혼날거야!"  
  
크리스는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "나 열여덟 살이야. 난 마셔도 돼. 걱정하지마."  
  
"음 -" 톰은 눈썹을 치켜올리며 손가락으로 본인을 가리켰다.  
  
"뭐! 아무도 모를텐데. 그냥 마셔."  
  
"진짜?" 톰은 눈을 밝히며 좋아했다. 크리스가 톰에게 술을 준 것이 그의 기분을 좋게 만들어준 것이 분명했다.  
  
"그래." 크리스는 톰의 맥주병을 잡아 들고 (오프너가 더 편리함에도) 테이블을 이용하여 뚜껑을 열어 그에게 돌려 주었다. "그러니까 내 말은, 열여섯 살이면 맥주 마셔도 돼."  
  
톰은 장난스럽게 미소지으며 맥주 한 모금을 삼켰다. 톰은 쓴 맛에 인상을 찌푸렸다. "열여섯 살 아닌데." 그가 입가를 닦으며 말했다. " _열다섯이야_."  
  
"뭐?" 약간 충격을 받고서 크리스가 말했다. "음, 열여섯 다 되어가는 거지?"  
  
"아니," 톰이 웃으며 고개를 저었다. "이번에 열다섯된 거야. 2주 전에."  
  
"뭐!?" 크리스는 진심으로 경악하여 내질렀다. "너 리암이랑 같은 학년인 줄 알았는데. 2학년 아니야?"  
  
"응," 톰은 크리스가 듣기 싫어할까봐 작게 대답했다. 그는 그가 더 이상 환영받지 못할 것이라 생각하고 카운터에 병을 내려 놓았다. "월반했어."  
  
크리스는 불현듯 찾아온 두통에 부드럽게 관자놀이를 눌렀다. 그는 여태껏 고작 14살짜리를 생각하며 자위를 해대고 있던 것이었다. 빌어먹을 열네살!  
  
"너 키는 왜 이렇게 큰 거야!" 크리스는 마치 톰이 그를 속인냥 비난하는 투로 물었다.  
  
톰은 미안해하며 어깨를 으쓱였다. "아빠가 190을 넘으셔서, 이게 보통인..."  
  
크리스는 톰을 응시하며 지금 바로 톰을 집에다 데려다 줘야하는 게 아닌지 진지하게 생각했다. 그런데 사실을 말하자면, 톰이 아주 어리다는 점이 그를 덜 탐나게 하지는 않았다.  
  
크리스는 한숨을 쉬었다. "상관없어. 오버해서 미안해. 그냥, 놀라서. 그래서 그랬어."  
  
"1년 차이뿐인 걸." 톰이 달콤하게 말했다.  
  
"그래, 맞다. 맥주 들어. 올라가자."  
  
  
   
다시 침대 위에 앉으니 크리스는 톰이 무슨 말을 해도 집중할 수가 없었다. 그는 오직 톰의 몸을 샅샅이 살피고 있었다. 그리고 그 몸이 다양한 자세에서 어떻게 보일 것인지, 또 이것 저것을 하나 둘씩 벗은 상태에서는 어떠할지 상상할 뿐이었다. 그는 아마도 버진일 것이다. 그는 더 이상 그의 물건을 만지지 않는 그 어떤 일을 참을 수 없었다.  
  
"포르노 보고 싶어?" 그는 톰의 말을 끊고 물었다.  
  
톰은 크리스가 대마를 권했을 때처럼 충격을 받은 듯이 고개를 뒤로 물렸다. 그는 당황스러운 듯이 웃어보였다.  
  
"뭐야, 한 번도 본 적 없어?"  
  
"당연하지!" 톰은 화를 내며 대답했다.  
  
"모든 일엔 처음이 있는 법이지." 크리스는 눈을 크게 뜬 톰을 보며 웃었다. "볼 거지?"  
  
크리스는 대답을 기다리지 않았다. 그는 일어나, 벽장에서 DVD를 꺼내 PS3에 집어 넣었다. "이거 되게 볼만해. 여자들이 엄청 괜찮진 않고, 남자들은 완전 역겨운데 잘 찍은 장면이 몇 개 있더라고. 최소한 이건 거지같은 배경음악을 계속 틀어놓지는 않았어."  
  
크리스는 침대로 돌아가기 전 불을 끄고 문을 잠갔다. DVD 메뉴화면은 여자의 벌린 음부에서 정액이 흘러나오는 사진이었다. 크리스는 톰이 붉게 달아오른 얼굴로 화면에서 시선을 피하는 것을 지켜보았다.  
  
"그러니까아아아, 우리 이제 여기 앉아서 저거 보는 거야?" 톰이 어색하게 말했다.  
  
"너 하고 싶은 거 아무거나 해. 난 상관없어. 마음대로 해." 크리스는 이 모든 일의 저의를 알아차리지 못한 것 같은 톰에게 윙크하며 대답했다. 아무래도 좋았다. 그는 곧 생생한 체험을 할 수 있을 것이었다.  
  
크리스는 비디오를 실행했다. 영상은 하나도 흥미로울 것이 없었다. 그는 화면을 응시하였지만 그의 내면의 눈은 오직 옆에 앉아있는 소년에게로만 향했다. 그리고 조금 전 둘의 입술이 맞닿을 때를 떠올렸다. 그들은 닫힌 방에서, 어둠 속에 잠겨 포르노를 보고 있었다. 크리스는 옆에 앉은 순진한 녀석의 머리 속에 섹스가 자리잡고 있다는 것을 알았다. 그것이 아직 공포인지 흥분인지 아니면 두가지가 섞인 감정인지 확신할 순 없지만, 섹스를 생각하고 있는 것은 분명했다. 그래야만 했다. 일단 화면 속에 사람들이 몸을 섞기 시작하면, 톰이 원하든 원하지 않든 간에, 열 다섯살 소년의 아랫도리가 단단해지지 않는다는 것은 거의 불가능했다.  
  
배우들은 여전히 고군분투 중이었다. 크리스는 손을 내려 청바지 위로 발기한 물건을 주물렀다. 그의 성기는 이미 단단해져 허벅지 위로 솟아 있어서 고환, 기둥 그리고 귀두의 모양까지도 그대로 드러났다. 그는 그의 것이 꽤 볼만하다는 것을 알았다. 그는 바지가 그의 물건 때문에 팽팽하게 당겨지는 것을 즐기고 있었다. 그는 지금 그만의 공연을 펼치고 있었다. 그리고 그는 포르노를 보는 사람이 그가 하는 것을 이제 그들 둘이 했으면, 하고 바란다면 더할 나위가 없다고 생각했다.  
  
크리스는 감히 톰의 얼굴로 시선을 옮기진 못했지만, 톰의 양말에 싸인 발이 단 1인치도 움직이지 않는 것은 볼 수 있었다. 크리스는 그가 톰의 관심을 돌렸기를 바랐다. 톰이 지금 무슨 표정으로 그를 쳐다볼지 상상해보았다.  
  
배우들은 점차 본격적으로 움직였다. 살이 맞부딪치는 소리가 방 안을 채웠다. 크리스는 그의 바지단추를 끌러 붉게 부푼 성기를 꺼내 놓았다. 날이 더운 만큼 그의 냄새가 삽시간에 코를 찔렀다. 그는 톰도 이를 느꼈기를 바랐다. 그는 한 손으론 잘 깎인 음낭을 단단히 움켜쥐고, 다른 한손으론 천천히 기둥을 매만졌다. 그는 그의 것을 만지는 것을 좋아했다. 특히 지금만큼이나 정액으로 가득 찼을 때 말이다. 그는 톰과 함께 놀고 싶었기 때문에, 이제 더 이상 사정할 만큼 만져서는 안 됐다  
  
그는 귀두를 덮은 피부를 아래로 당겨 시원한 공기를 만끽했다. 그리고는 천천히 쥐어 올려 프리컴이 성기 머리 위에 맺히게 하였다. 그가 다시 아래로 당기자, 방울들은 미끌어져 내려와 귀두를 적셨다.    
  
그는 마침내 톰을 쳐다보았다. 그리고, 그의 눈에 들어온 것은 완벽이라고 밖에는 설명할 길이 없었다. 그는 베개를 안은 채 초조하게 엄지손가락을 이기고 있었다. 그의 시선은 똑바로 크리스, 정확히는 그의 사타구니에 고정되어 있었다. 크게 뜨인 눈은 반쯤은 풀려있었다. 이것은 마리화나와 그가 보도록 펼쳐진 쇼 덕분일 것이었다. 상황으로 보건대, 방 안의 누구도 포르노에는 관심이 없었다.  
  
톰은 너무나 크리스의 성기에 집중한 나머지 크리스가 말을 꺼내기 전까진 크리스가 쳐다보는 줄도 몰랐다.  "내가 이렇게 하는거 보니까 좋아?"  
  
톰은 곧바로 고개를 돌렸지만, 그래봤자 포르노였다. 그는 다시 베개로 시선을 내렸다. "미안." 그는 작게 말했다.  
  
"괜찮아." 그는 타이르듯이 부드럽게 속삭였다. "난 상관없으니까, 보고 싶으면 봐."  
  
톰이 고개를 들어 크리스와 눈을 맞추었다. 그의 눈은 놀라움과 고마움으로 가득찼다. 크리스는 미소지었다. "너도 만져봐. 나는 괜찮으니까. 편하게 누워."  
  
톰은 천천히 엄지손가락을 입에서 빼고 크리스의 얼굴을 살폈다. 톰이 베개를 내려 놓고 크리스의 옆자리에 누울 때까지 둘은 시선을 떼지 않았다. 톰은 살며시 크리스의 사타구니 쪽으로 시선을 옮겼다. 크리스는 톰이 더 잘 볼 수 있도록 자세를 바꿨다. 그 순간, 톰에 얼굴에 뜻밖의 깨달음이 내려앉았다. 드디어 톰이 그가 다른 사람과 진짜 섹스를 하려는 한복판에 놓여있다는 것을 깨달은 것이다. 크리스는 톰이 서투르게 바지와 속옷을 내리고, 그가 했던 것처럼 물건을 꺼내 브리프 위에 올려 놓는 것을 지켜보았다. 그런 후 그는 크리스가 했던 것처럼 그의 것을 만졌다.  
  
크리스는 아이를 위아래로 훑어보았다. 너무나 달콤하고 음란하여 크리스의 상상만으로는 도저히 이뤄낼 수 없는 경지였다. 톰의 보기 싫은 카고 팬츠는 그의 골반 아래에 뭉쳐있었고, 그 위로는 누구도 들어본 적 없는 로고가 그려진 파란색, 흰색 줄무늬 티셔츠로 덮혀있었다. 그의 부모님은 충분한 재력이 있었지만 톰이 멋져보이는 것에는 눈꼽만큼도 관심이 없었기에 톰의 옷은 모두 케이마트에서나 샀을 것이었다. 크리스는 몇 번 이 옷들을 본 기억이 있었고 그때마다 혐오감에 몸서리를 쳤다. 이것은 아마 그가 이옷에 둘러 쌓인 톰이 그의 마른 손가락으로 그의 사랑스러운 분홍색 페니스와 보드리운 털로 감싸진 그의 음낭을 더듬는 것이 얼마나 보기 좋을지 상상해본 적이 없기 때문일테다. 그의 가슴은 줄무늬셔츠 아래서 오르내렸지만 이번에는 재주넘기나 위Wii 때문이 아니었다. 이것은 완전히 발기한 그의 성기에 압도되었기 때문이었다. 크리스는 그의 긴 목처럼 그의 말간 가슴도 흥분으로 비롯된 땀으로 끈적거릴 것임을 알았다. 불그레한 뺨과 얼굴 모두가 물기를 머금은 듯 빛났다. 그의 외설스런 표정은 그의 아기같은 몸과는 어울리지 않았다.  
  
"너 시발 왜 이렇게 귀엽냐, 어?" 크리스가 뜨거운 숨을 내쉬자 톰은 칭얼대며 부끄러운 듯이 눈을 감았다.  
  
크리스는 그의 말에 톰이 반응하는 것이 좋았다. 그래서 이번에는 더 달콤하게 말했다. "진심이야. 나도 네 거 좋아. 만져봐도 돼?"  
  
크리스는 그가 방금 물어 본 것을 바로 쳐다보았다. 톰은 천천히 물건에서 손을 떼었다. 그는 크리스를 향해 골반을 들어올리기까지 했다. 크리스는 한시도 지체하지 않고 두 손으로 그를 거머쥐었다.  
  
그의 페니스는 매끄러웠고, 꼭대기는 꼭 부드럽고, 부푼 젖꼭지 같았다. 크리스는 그의 머리카락만큼이나 가느다란 털로 덮인 톰의 고환을 감쌌다. 그의 오른손은 핏줄을 거의 찾아볼 수 없는 기둥을 매만졌다. 그가 귀두를 엄지로 문지르자 그가 안으로 파고 들기에는 너무나 작은 틈에서 물기가 흘러나와 손가락을 적셨다. 그의 것을 입에 담는 것이 얼마나 손쉽고 좋을지, 그의 정액이 얼마만큼 무미하며, 물기를 담고 있을지 상상했다. 크리스의 큰 손이 몸에 닿자 톰은 몸을 떨었다.  
  
"다른 남자가 네 거 만진 적 있어?" 크리스가 속삭였다.  
  
"아니."  
  
"지금 좋아?"  
  
톰은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"내 거 만져볼래?"  
  
그가 말을 마치자마자 톰은 가느다란 손가락으로 통증으로 얼얼한 그의 성기를 말아 쥐었다. 그들은 식은 땀으로 진득거렸고, 몹시 애가탔다. 하지만 동시에 쿠키항아리를 열기 직전의 소년처럼 겁이 났다. 톰이 그를 그러쥐자 크리스는 숨을 삼켰다. 톰이 움직일 때마다 그는 신음을 내며 톰을 더 부추겼다.  
  
그러기를 몇 분, 그들은 존재하는지도 몰랐던 천상에 올라 있었다. 둘 모두 이렇게 쉽게 사정하고 끝내고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 어차피 이 불편한 자세로는 불가능한 일이었다.  
  
크리스는 톰을 뚫어질 듯이 응시했다. 아래에서 움직이는 두 손을 보는 것보다 오히려 더 흥분되었기 때문이다. 톰은 온 몸으로 그들의 행위를 표현했다. 톰의 눈은 감겨 있었지만 크리스가 톰을 쥐고 움직이면 눈꺼풀 밑으로 눈동자가 돌아가는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 크리스가 손톱으로 톰의 음낭 뒤를 간지럽혔다. 톰의 속눈썹이 벌새의 날개처럼 펄럭였다. 크리스는 몇 번 더 손은 빠르게 움직였다. 톰의 얼굴에는 여유가 없었다. 그는 숨을 크게 들이마셨다. 크리스는 살이 오른 귀두의 구멍을 프리컴으로 적시며 사랑을 담아 문질렀다. 그러자 톰은 긴장을 풀었다. 그의 귀여운 입술은 마치 몸에서 영혼이 천국을 향해 날아간 것처럼 무아지경으로 반 쯤 벌려져 있었다.  
  
크리스는 몸을 기울여 톰의 벌려진 입술을 핥았다. 그의 입술에선 챕스틱때문인지 체리맛이 났다. 그는 톰의 귀두를 계속 문지르며 그의 아랫입술을 부드럽게 빨아드리고 잘근 깨물었다. 그는 잠시 멈췄다 다시 다가가 키스했다. 톰의 입을 온통 그의 혀로 채웠다. 톰은 마침내 크리스가 그의 페니스에 부렸던 마술에서 깨어났다.  
  
톰이 할 수 있는 것이라곤 크리스가 여태 하던 것을 하게 내버려 두는 것뿐이었다. 크리스의 혀가 그의 입 안으로 깊게 달려들면 그는 서툴게 그것을 담으려고 노력했다. 이 모든 것을 더 가깝게, 더 깊이 붙잡기 위해 톰은 두 손으로 크리스의 배와 등 그리고 근육으로 솟은 팔뚝을 매만졌다. 크리스는 너무나 행복했다. 그래서 그는 톰을 끌어 안아 둘의 성기가 맞닿게 했다. 삽시간에 모든 것은 길을 잃은 듯이 광란에 빠져들었다. 그들의 손은 서로의 몸을 그러잡고 더듬으며 떠날 줄을 몰랐다. 그들의 성기는 계속해서 비벼져 거의 고통스럽기까지 했다.  
  
크리스는 옷의 존재를 짜증스럽게 자각했다. 그는 톰에게서 몸을 떼었다. 톰은 퉁퉁 부은 젖은 입술을 닦으며, 당황스러운 얼굴로 누워있었다.  
  
"크리스? 괜찮아?"  
  
"응, 잠깐만 기다려." 크리스가 부드럽게 말했다.  
  
그는 앉자마자, 어느새 최고조에 도달한 포르노가 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 침대에서 반쯤 몸을 빼고 PS3를 아무렇게나 꺼버렸다. 그러자 방엔 어둠이 내려앉았다. 그는 다시 침대에 올라와 바닥에 놓였을 램프를 더듬거리며 찾았다. 작게 욕설을 내뱉은 뒤 마침내 램프의 전원을 켤 수 있었다. 노란색 불빛이 희미하게 방을 채웠다. 그는 말아 올려진 셔츠와 반쯤 내린 바지를 입고 누워있는 톰을 볼 수 있었다. 그의 머리칼은 어느 때 보다도 엉망이었다. 그는 부끄러운지 엄지를 씹었다.  
  
"너 섹시해. 그거 알고 있어? " 크리스가 말했다.  
  
"정말?"  
  
"응. 이상한 쪽으로 그렇긴 한데, 어쨌든 그래도 섹시한 거지. 내가 여태 만났던 사람들보다 너를 만지는 게 좋아. 널 보니까 말야, 정말 그래."  
  
톰은 엄지를 입에서 빼고 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 크리스를 쳐다봤다.  
  
크리스는 톰이 얼마나 매력적인지 왜 모를까 이해할 수 없어서 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. "정말로. 진심이야. 네 모든 것이 너무 섹시해, 특히 네 거기가." 크리스는 톰의 벗은 몸을 쓸어내렸다. 그의 눈은 그 손을 따르다 반쯤 발기한 채 힘없이 누워있는 성기에 머물렀다.  크리스는 그것이 마치 본인 것인냥 자연스럽게 들어올렸다.  
  
"왜 이러지? 물렁해졌잖아." 크리스는 어린아이같은 목소리로 물었다.  
  
"네가 가버렸으니까."  
  
"음, 이젠 돌아왔네." 크리스는 증명이라도 하듯이 톰의 입술에 입맞췄다. "내가 다시 딱딱하게 해줄 수 있을 거 같애?"  
  
톰은 엄지를 다시 깨물었다. 미소를 숨기며 그는 고개를 끄덕였다.    
  
"너한테 뭘 좀 해보고 싶은데 말야. 그게 싫으면 나한테 그만 하라고 할 수 있겠어?"  
  
톰이 다시 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
크리스는 마침내 향유할 수 있게 된, 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 근사한 광경을 보기 위해 일어나 앉았다. 그는 톰의 다리를 벌리고 그 사이에 앉고 싶었다.  
  
"바지를 먼저 벗자, 그래도 되지?" 그의 입엔 여전히 엄지가 물려있었기 때문에 크리스는 대답을 얻기 위해 톰을 쳐다보았다. "입에서 손가락 빼." 장난스럽게 톰의 손을 치워내며 크리스가 말했다. "더러운 습관이야."  
  
둘은 함께 웃었다. 그리고 톰이 대답했다. "먼저 벗어."  
  
크리스는 자리에서 일어났다. 톰이 쳐다보는 것을 즐기며 그는 셔츠를 벗었다.  
  
"그날 부엌에서 너 나 본 거 맞지? 이 쪼끄만 변태자식." 크리스가 놀리는 듯이 말했다.  
  
톰은 키득거렸다.  
  
"괜찮아. 일부러 그런 거야." 크리스는 바지와 브리프를 벗어던지며 자백했다.  
  
"그럴 줄 같았어." 크리스가 무릎걸음으로 침대에 오르자 톰이 일어나 앉았다. "잠깐. 나 먼저 만져볼래."  
  
톰의 가는 손가락이 그의 벗은 몸을 간지러움을 태우듯이 훑자 그의 몸엔 소름이 올랐다. 그는 눈을 감았다. 그는 숨을 머금은 부드러운 키스를 느꼈다.  
  
마침내 톰은 침대에 누웠다. "이제 됐어. 나한테 하고 싶은 거 해."  
  
크리스는 눈을 뜨고 톰이 다시 완전히 발기 되어있는 것을 보았다. 그는 곧바로 그곳에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 톰이 그의 몸을 만지는 것만으로도 발기했다는 것이 너무 행복했다. 그는 톰의 흉측한 바지를 진절머리나는 듯이 벗겼다. 그는 톰이 셔츠를 벗는 것을 보았다.  
  
"안 돼!" 크리스는 다급하게 소리쳤다. "입고 있어. 내가 다음에 봤을 때 네가 오늘 그걸 입었다는 걸 기억하고 싶어. 너 그거 매일 입잖아.  제발. 네 젖꼭지만 보이게 그냥 올리고 있어."  
  
크리스는 셔츠를 턱까지 끌어올리고 양말만 신은 채 누워있는 톰을 쳐다보았다. 그의 머릿 속엔 '나한테 하고 싶은 거 해.'만 맴돌았다. 그는 톰을 맛보고 싶었다. 그의 온 몸 구석구석, 특히 그의 페니스를 말이다. 그는 톰의 다리를 사이에 자리잡고 그의 얼굴 곳곳에 달콤하게 입맞췄다. 그런 후 그는 톰의 젖꼭지를 빨았다. 그것은 반짝이며 단단하게 섰다. 그는 더 이상 기다릴 수 없는 듯이 초조하게 아래로 향했다. 그의 손에 뾰족하게 솟은 톰의 골반이 느껴졌다. 그는 여기에서 잠시 머물기로 마음을 먹었다. 나중에 톰이 그를 기억할 수 있도록, 키스마크가 남을 정도로 강하게 골반을 빨아올렸다. 그리고 다시 그의 물건을 향해 내려갔다.  
  
그는 한번에 그를 집어삼켰다. 그의 입 안을 가득 채우는 만족감에 콧소리가 절로나왔다. 마치 그의 지난 인생이 이것만을 기다렸던 것 같았다. 톰은 입의 온기를 찾아 몸을 앞으로 내밀었다. 그는 이 순간이 영원하길 바랐다. 그는 톰을 남김없이 다 먹어치울 수 있었다. 그의 입술은 음모와 함께 붉게 물들었다.  
  
가득찬 입 그대로 있는 것도 물론 재밌는 일이었지만, 크리스는 톰이 더 원한다는 것을 알았다. 톰을 강하게 문 채 그는 그것을 천천히 빨아 올렸다. 톰에게서 기분 좋은 소리가 흘러나왔다. 그가 사랑해 마지않는 통통한 귀두를 혀로 놀려주기 위해 밑둥을 그러쥐었다. 몇 번 강하게 빨 때마다 톰의 근육이 단단히 굳는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 기둥을 꽉 쥐어 그의 혀 위로 프리컴 몇 방울이 떨어지도록 했다. 믿을 수 없지만 그것은 수박같은 맛이 났다. 그리고 크리스는 이것에 이보다 더 간절할 수 없었다.  
  
그는 한 손으로는 톰을 세워 잡고, 강하게 빨아올렸다. 다른 손으로는, 바로 여기서부터 정액이 흘러나오기를 소망하며 부풀어 오른 그의 음낭을 움켜쥐었다. 톰은 긴장한 몸으로, 거의 울음에 파묻혀 있었다. 그는 무릎을 세웠다. 크리스가 그에게 하는 일로 하여금 긴장을 풀기란 불가능했기 때문이다. 뒤늦게 크리스는 톰이 그의 이름을 부르려는 것을 알아챘다. 톰은 크리스의 머리를 밀어내려했다. 이것은 일종의 경고같은 것이었으나 크리스는 앞으로 펼쳐질 일들을 모조리 원했다.    
  
톰은 비명을 내질렀다. 크리스의 입은 정액으로 가득찼다. 그는 그것을 계속 머금기 위해 입술로 톰을 꽉 붙들었다. 톰의 몸이 안정을 되찾자 그는 마지막 한 방울이 다 나올 때까지 천천히 기둥을 빨았다. 그는 가득 찬 입으로 고개를 들었다. 그는 오르가즘으로 반쯤은 취하고, 반쯤은 지친 톰을 살피며 혀를 돌려 맛을 보았다. 그는 그것을 삼키며 유리알같이 윤이나는 파란 눈에서 시선을 뗄 수 없었다.  
  
"나두 해줄까, 지금?" 달콤한 목소리로 톰이 말했다. 여전히 그는 헐떡거렸다.  
  
크리스는 잠시 생각했다. "잠깐. 나 하고싶은 거 하나 더 있어." 그는 엉덩이를 대고 앉았다. "엎드려 봐."  
  
톰은 불신의 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다.  
  
크리스는 인상을 찌푸렸다. "그런 거 아니야. 믿어줘, 나도 너 아픈 거 싫어. 네가 좋아할지도 몰라."  
  
톰이 느리게 돌아 눕자 완벽하게 둥근 엉덩이가 드러났다. 엉덩이엔 땀과 이불자국이 선명했다. 크리스는 여태 그의 엉덩이를 한 번도 제대로 본 적이 없었다. 그는 어떻게 이걸 그냥 지나쳤는지 믿어지지가 않았다. 그는 어이가 없어서 웃을 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
"왜 웃어?" 톰은 고개를 꺾었다.  
  
"아냐! 그냥, 네 모든 게 다 섹시해."  
  
크리스는 몇 번 톰의 엉덩이를 때려 그 살들이 찰찰 움직이는 것을 보고 싶은 마음이 들었다. 하지만 그는 이미 톰에게 아프게 하지 않기로 약속을 했기 때문에, 생각해보니 이는 매우 나쁜 생각이었음을 깨달았다. 그는 톰의 불안과 기대를 감지했다. 그래서 그는 톰의 골반을 넘어 팔꿈치를 내렸다. 그는 그가 말할 때 톰이 작은 틈새로 그의 숨을 느낄 수 있다는 것을 알았다. "내가 뭐할지 알겠어?"  
  
"아니." 작은 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
크리스는 톰의 엉덩이의 단단한 살을 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 손에 그러쥔 살을 조금씩 깨물었다. 그는 오른쪽에 보기 좋은 키스마크를 남겼다. 톰이 이것을 좋아하는지는 말로 하지 않아도 알았다. 톰의 엉덩이는 소름으로 뒤덮혔다. 본인은 충분히 재미를 봤으므로, 크리스는 엉덩이를 벌렸다. 완벽하게 분홍색인 부드러운 틈과 약간은 어두운 색을 띠는 작은 주름들이 오밀조밀 그 중앙을 감싸고 있었다. 그는 혀로 그것을 길게 핥았다. 가벼운 머스크향과 땀의 소금기가 느껴졌다. 그는 이렇게 가지고 놀기 좋은 완벽한 장난감을 준 온 우주에 감사했다.  
  
톰은 그의 엉덩이를 살짝 들어올렸다. 이미 대답은 알고 있었지만, 크리스는 물어야만 했다. "좋아?"  
  
"어-어." 톰이 말했다.  
  
크리스는 혀로 작은 구멍을 빨고 쓰다듬으며 톰이 이것이 그에게 어마어마하게 좋은 것임을 확실히 알게끔 노력했다. 톰은 부족한 듯이 듯 엉덩이를 돌리기 시작했다. 크리스는 톰이 더 시도하는 것에 흥미가 있는지 궁금했다.  
  
"여기다 손가락 넣어봐도 될까? 조심히 할게."  
  
"응." 톰은 베개에 파묻혀 대답했다.  
  
침대 밑에 둔 바세린을 꺼내며, 그는 얼마나 많은 시간동안 이것을 톰의 엉덩이에 사용하기를 꿈꿔왔는지를 떠올렸다. 그 생각에 미소지으며, 그는 충분한 향을 퍼올려 톰의 축축한 엉덩이 사이에 펴발랐다. 그는 한동안 구멍 주위를 문지르며, 톰은 이런 일을 처음 겪는 것이기 때문에, 반드시 천천히 진행해야 한다는 것을 되새겼다. 그가 마침내 넣기 시작하였지만, 그는 톰이 아플까 초조했다. 그러나 그 생각은 공중에 흩어졌을 뿐이다. 그는 톰의 몸 안의 온기를 느꼈다.  
  
"괜찮아?" 더 들어갈 엄두가 나지 않아, 크리스가 물었다.  
  
"응. 그냥 기분이 이상해."  
  
크리스는 부드럽게 손가락을 더 집어넣다 톰의 몸이 긴장하는 것이 느껴질 때마다 멈추었다. 끝내 그가 다 들어간 후, 그는 전해 들은 작은 부분을 찾기 위해 손가락을 구부려 주변을 느껴보았다. 톰이 숨을 들이삼켰다. 마침내 무슨 일이 일어난 듯했다. 톰은 손을 주먹쥐고 심지어는 베개에서 고개를 들기까지 했다.  
  
"이거야? 내가 찾은 거 맞아?" 크리스가 물었다.  
  
"뭐라구?"  
  
"좋아?"  
  
톰은 고개를 끄덕였으나 그의 눈은 여전히 혼란스러운 빛을 띠고 있었다. 톰이 긴장을 풀자 크리스는 손가락을 조금 빼다 아까 찾은 부분을 향해 다시 집어 넣었다. 그러자 톰은 신음하며 다시 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
  
크리스는 계속해서 움직였다. 그의 손가락이 톰의 몸에 들어갔다 나왔다는 것과 이에 맞춰 톰이 내는 불분명한 젖은 소리에 흠뻑 매료되어 톰에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 톰은 크리스의 손에 스스로를 밀어붙였다. 단단히 빠져있었다. 크리스는 오늘 밤 다른 것도 여기에 넣을 수 있지 않을까 막연한 희망을 품어보기로 했다.  
  
"두개 넣어 볼게, 알았지?"    
  
톰은 아무 말이 없었다. 크리스는 톰이 쾌락에 말할 여력이 없을 것이라 생각했다. 크리스는 두 손가락을 집어 넣었다. 빡빡하게 조이는 구멍을 넓히며 천천히 아까 그 장소를 찾았다. 톰이 그의 손가락에 의해서 열리는 것을 보며 그는 입술에 침을 적셨다. 조금 전만 해도 얼마나 그의 구멍이 작고 비좁았는지 생각했다. 톰은 팔꿈치에 기대 크리스의 손가락에 절로 달라붙었다. 그는 조금 더 과감하게 움직였다. 크리스는 한 손가락을 더 넣어 그를 놀래켜주기로 했다. 세번째 손가락이 느껴지자 그는 크게 소리를 질렀으나 움직임을 멈추지는 않았다. 그는 할 수 있는 한 크리스가 주는 것을 모두 감내하기로 마음먹었다. 톰이 뒤쪽으로 움직이며 스스로 그의 손가락에 밀어 넣는 것을 보니 크리스의 것이 서지 않을래야 않을 수가 없었다. 그를 채워줄 수 있다면 그의 좆이라도 주었을 것이었다. 그는 황홀한 광경을 내려다 보았다. 톰의 구멍은 점차 넓어져 손가락의 아랫부분까지 맞닿았다.  
  
"크리스!" 톰의 소리가 크리스를 망상에서 깨웠다. "해 줘, 제발! 어서, 더 해 줘."  
  
크리스는 이해하지 못하고 멍하게 톰을 쳐다봤다.    
  
"박아줘!" 톰은 속삭였다. 그의 인생을 통털어 그가 이 단어를 쓰는 것은 처음일 것이다.  
  
크리스는 망설이지 않았다. 한 손은 여전히 톰의 온기에 둘러싸인 채, 다른 손으론 그의 물건에 바세린을 듬뿍 발랐다. 그리고 그는 천천히 손을 뺐다. 톰의 구멍이 그를 갈망하며 여전히 열려있는 것을 보았다. 크리스는 그를 구멍에 맞춘 후 단숨에 밀어 넣었다. 그는 바로 이 순간이 그 인생의 하이라이트가 될 것이라고 생각했다. 톰이 그를 위해 몸을 열었다. 그는 작게 꿈틀거리며 이를 악 물었다. 크리스는 이것이 톰이 받아들이기에는 큰 일임을 떠올했다. 곧 그는 그가 여태까지 이 연약한 아이에게 해왔던 일이 보통의 다른 열다섯 살짜리 애들이 준비해왔던 것이 아니었으나, 톰은 엉덩이에 성기를 꽂히는 것도 마다하지 않고 그를 자진해서 받아들여주었다는 것을 깨달았다. 톰은 그가 생각했던 것보다도 훨씬 용감했던 것이다.  
  
"아파?" 크리스가 물었다.  
  
"음, 조금. 그래도 계속 움직여 봐."  
  
크리스는 더 깊게 들어갈 때마다 톰의 몸이 긴장하는 조짐이 보이면 잠시 기다렸다 조심스럽게 밀고 들어갔다. 톰의 부드러움이 그를 감쌌다. 그는 톰의 이름을 계속해서 반복하며, 이것이 꿈이 아닌 진짜, 마침내, 정말로 톰이라는 것을 상기했다. 그러나 그는 이것이 진짜라는 것을 알았다. 왜냐하면 현실은 그가 상상했던 모든 것을 뛰어넘어 훨씬 더 좋았기 때문이다.  
  
그는 둘 사이에 빈틈이 없을 정도로 톰의 골반을 당겼다. 그의 물건이 완전히 다 들어간 후 그는 톰을 그의 허벅지에 앉히고 발 뒤꿈치로 버텨 앉았다. 톰은 아무런 반항없이 사뿐히 앉아 크리스의 어깨에 머리를 기대었다. 엉덩이 들어간 물건이 아무래도 그를 고양이처럼 유연하게 만들어 준 듯했다. 크리스는 그의 목과 귀에 입맞췄다. 정신사납게 구불거리는 그의 머리칼이 그의 얼굴을 간지럽혔다. 그가 천천히 위로 밀어올리자 톰의 입술 사이로 흐느낌이 새어나왔다. 그는 톰을 더할 나위 없이 꽉 껴안으며 그의 발가벗은 가슴과 깊은 곳을 함께 느꼈다. 그는 아무런 방해없이 그가 온전히 톰을 가졌다는 것에 전율했다.  
  
크리스는 골반을 톰에게 밀어 넣으며 톰의 안을 부드럽게 휘저었다. 그의 성기를 둘러싼 긴장이 느껴졌다. 바세린이 남아 여전히 끈적한 손으로 그는 톰의 단단하게 발기한 페니스를 움켜쥐고 문질렀다. 안과 바깥에서 행해지는 일로 톰은 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 그의 거칠고 불규칙적인 숨소리로 크리스는 톰이 임박했음을 알았다. 그래서 그는 그를 더 강하게 밀어붙였다. 둘의 오르가즘이 빼곡히 들어찼다.  
  
크리스는 톰을 그의 성기에 앉히고 계속해서 위아래로 퉁겼다. 그의 무게와 부드러운 살결이 느껴졌다. 그는 톰의 구불거리는 머리에 얼굴을 묻고 목과 귀 심지어는 그가 입고 있는 줄무늬 셔츠에도 키스했다. 그리고 그는 오랫동안 짝사랑해왔던 사람에게 묻혀 있다는 기쁨에 이를 악물어야 했다.  
  
"네 안 너무 기분 좋다, 톰. 너무 좋아. 이보다 더 좋을 수가 없어."  
  
"더 세게 해줘." 톰이 대답했다.  
  
크리스는 머리 속에서만 머물렀던 톰의 이름을 크게 되내이며 톰의 말을 따랐다. 마침내 톰은 몸서리를 치며 입을 벌렸다. 그는 깊게, 끓는 소리를 내며 울었다. 크리스는 그가 이런 소리를 낼 줄은 전혀 생각도 못했다. 정액은 크리스의 손을 지나 이불에 뿌려졌다. 그리고 크리스는 실제로 그의 것이 이렇게 낭비되어 안타깝다고 생각했다.  
  
크리스는 정액이 흩뿌려진 이불에 톰을 내려놓고 부드럽게 하지만 진득하게 움직였다.  
  
"안에다 쌀 거야. 괜찮겠어?" 그는 되돌릴 수 없기 전에 물었다.  
  
톰은 갈라진 목소리로 작게 대답했다. "응, 해."  
  
크리스는 그의 눈 앞에 불이켜질 때까지 박아 넣었다. 그는 숨을 쉬는 방법조차 잊은 듯 했다. 순간 형용할 수 없는 파도가 그를 덮쳤다. 그는 톰 안에 사정하며 톰의 등을 향해 울부짖었다. 그의 의식의 한 조각도 함께 빠져나간 것 같았다.  
  
  
  
"형네 부모님 안 오실까?" 크리스가 불을 켤 때 톰이 물었다.  
  
"걱정하지마." 톰에게 건냈던 휴지를 가리키며 크리스가 말했다. "너 그렇게 닦으면 거기에서 휴지냄새 날 걸."  
  
이번에 크리스가 톰 입 안으로 숨을 내쉴 때엔 그들의 입은 망설임없이 맞물렸다. 그들은 쉽게 나누어지는 친밀감에 행복했다. 이제 그들은 서로에게 다른 의미를 지녔다. 크리스에게, 톰은 그가 원하는 것과 새로운 것을 시도하는 것에 두려워하지 않는 용감하고 아름다운 사람이었다. 그리고 크리스는 톰에게 그가 학교 애들을 괴롭히기나 하는 나쁜 놈이기보다는 섬세하고 배려할 줄 아는 사람으로 보이길 바랐다.  
  
그래도 크리스는 묻지 않을 수 없었다. "톰, 내가 너한테 그냥 나쁜 놈일뿐이냐?"  
  
"뭐? 아냐!" 톰은 두 눈으로 헐벗은 두 몸을 가리켰다. "내가 그렇게 생각했으면 여기 있었겠어?"  
  
"하지만 그렇긴 했잖아, 전엔?"  
  
"음..." 톰은 어깨를 으쓱하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 난색해 하며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"내가 너 기분 상하게 한 적 있어?"  
  
톰은 과거의 일들을 생각하며 시선을 둘렸다. "가끔."  
  
크리스는 벽에 머리를 박았다. "미안해." 그는 몸을 기울여 톰의 볼에 입맞추며 말했다. "앞으로 잘해 줄게, 맹세해, 알았지. 잘 할거야. 정말로 좋은 남자친구가 될 게, 진심이야."  
  
"남자친구?!" 톰이 놀라 불쑥 내뱉었다. 그는 이 상황이 재미있으면서도 당혹스러운 듯이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
크리스는 일어나 앉았다. 약간 상처를 받은 것 같았다. "왜? 나랑 같이 있기 싫어? 왜 싫은데?"  
  
"같이 있기 싫다는 게 아니구, 크리스. 나 열여섯 살 될 때까지 여자친구 사귀면 안 된단 말야. _남자친구_ 는 아마 _영원히_ 안 될 걸."  
  
"다른 사람한테 얘기하라는 게 아니잖아. 우리만의 작은 비밀로 하면 돼. 내가 널 프롬에 데려가겠다거나 그런게 아니라고!"  
  
크리스는 말을 마치자마자 그가 얼마나 무의미한 소리를 지껄였는지 깨달았다. 그리고 멍청한 프롬은 바로 그에게 해당하는 일이 아닌가. 톰이 집에서 숙제를 하는 동안 그는 턱시도를 입고 어마어마한 돈을 쓰며 거지같은 노래에 맞춰 관심도 없는 여자와 어떠한 성적인 접촉을 피하며 춤을 춰야할 판이었다.  
  
"네가 나랑 프롬에 가길 원한다면 말은 달라지겠지만..."  
  
톰은 충격을 받은 듯한 얼굴로 크리스를 쳐다보다 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "너 미쳤어?"  
  
"뭐가?"  
  
"우리가 같이 프롬에 가면 다른 사람들이 어떻게 생각하겠어? 우릴 쳐다보는 그 사람들 얼굴이 어떨지 눈앞에 선하다..."  
  
"뭔 상관이야! 우리를 보고 비웃는다면 웃은 만큼 엉덩이 차버릴 거야. 내가 프롬에 데려가고 싶은 사람이면 누구라도 같이 갈 수 있어. 최소한 2학년이면 말야. 그리고 너! 너 2학년이잖아!"  
  
"난 열다섯 살 _남자애_ 이기도 해!"  
  
"그래서, 너 나랑 같이 가기 싫다고? 네가 하고 싶은 말이 그거야?" 크리스는 뿌루퉁하게 입을 삐죽거리며 벗은 가슴 앞으로 팔짱을 꼈다. "그럼 나 프롬 못가겠네. 너 말고 다른 사람하고는 가기 싫으니까 말야. 그리고 넌 평생동안 내가 너 때문에 프롬을 놓친 걸 알고 살아야 해."  
  
톰은 활짝 웃으며 크리스의 얼굴을 잡아당겨 키스했다. "알았어. 네 남자친구 할게. 그리고 프롬도 같이 갈게."  


End file.
